Never Again
by ramunebaka
Summary: Soul and Maka were meant for each other. Or at least, that's what they thought. What they were beginning to find out was that they didn't know each other at all. Will the web of secrets and lies finally be broken? Or leave them both broken in the end? NOTE: Some Kid/Maka but it is ultimately a Soul/Maka fanfic!
1. The Beginning

Never Again

By: ramunebaka

Maka was lying on the floor screaming in pain. The blood was trickling slowly from her face. Soul stood over her looking incredibly pissed off. "Shut the fuck up, Maka! It's your fault anyway!" Maka slowly started to pick herself up but Soul roughly grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back to the ground. Then, he knelt on top of her and smirked. "You really shouldn't have told me no, dear. Maybe I'll just get what I want by force."

With that, Soul started to tug at Maka's skirt. Maka held her breath because Soul reeked with the smell of alcohol. She knew he went to Black Star's for a few drinks but now she was wondering just how much he had. This thought worried Maka and she knew she had to get out of his hold- now. She used the hand he wasn't currently holding down to punch him in the stomach so hard he had to get off of Maka so he could stop himself from puking.

Maka used this opening to her advantage and got up and started to make a run for the front door. Soul noticed she was trying to make her escape and grabbed onto her leg. He dug his nails into her ankle for extra measure. Maka screeched and tried to kick him off. Soul was determined to win this fight, though. He dragged her back to the ground and slammed her body up against their living room couch. She cried out in agony but Soul ignored her. He started to rip off his pants while he pressed his lips to Maka's cheek. It was a sloppy kiss -one that didn't convey any feelings of love.

Maka whimpered at the thought of what was going to come next. Suddenly, she felt Soul's hardness right up against her skirt. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be forced to have sex with Soul while he was in this horrid state. The problem was she didn't know what to do to stop this from happening. She said her prayers and hoped for the best while she desperately begged her weapon to stop what he was doing.

"Please! Don't! I don't want this!" Maka screamed. Soul just dug his fingers harder into her flesh.  
>"I don't give a fuck anymore! Shut up and stay quiet like a good girl!" Soul slurred. He was eager to slip down her skirt and panties and force her to accept him.<br>"No! I-I can't!" Maka's yelling was giving Soul the biggest headache of his life and he just wanted her quiet so he could finish what he started. Without thinking, Soul slammed Maka's head into the nearby end table. She felt the world twist and turn around her and her vision start to blur. Maka felt herself sinking into the depths of unconsciousness but refused to give up just yet.  
>"Soul..." She whispered his name. It came out softly, like a sigh but somehow that single syllable was strong enough to stop Soul. He was so drunk he didn't even know what he was doing but he knew it was something bad. Soul crawled away from Maka and started to head to his room. He didn't make it that far and collapsed on the floor in the hallway. Maka lay against the couch silently sobbing and fighting through the pain that was threatening to knock her out.<p>

Something sparkled out of the corner of her eye and she glanced down at her hand. The engagement ring was still perfectly positioned on her finger and still appeared to be the innocent reminder of a couple who were truly in love. Suddenly it hit her that her _fiancée_ just attacked her. "Why?" She sobbed out asking herself before unconsciousness finally consumed her.

This chapter was really short but I felt that a short chapter might be the best start to the story. I don't usually write about abuse so I'm sure that this kinda seemed choppy to everyone. Sorry about that! Please review! I'd love to hear everybody's opinions. Oh! Don't worry, it's not always going to be so abusive, there is some really good plot I have in mind. I just have to figure out how I want to write the next chapters. I promise I'll try and make the next chapter longer! This is my first fanfic I'm ever posting so let's hope I'm doing okay! :)


	2. A Promise

**Thank you so much for your reviews! :) I was so excited to see that I could write such a harsh scene :3 The reviews made me so excited to get a move on and continue the story for you all! This chapter isn't as intense as last chapter, mainly because I needed to put in some plot development. Oh! Like I promised, this chapter is going to be longer, so enjoy! :D**  
><strong>-ramunebaka<strong>

**Oh yeah…I guess I should put in that I don't own the anime Soul Eater but we all should've known that, anyway :P**

Never Again

By: ramunebaka

Chapter 2: A Promise

Soul awoke to the sun beating down on his eyes through a nearby window. The sun's rays were soft but due to his massive hangover, it felt like a high powered light was being shoved into his eyes. His headache was ridiculous and he didn't even want to bother getting up. He tried to think back to what had happened the previous night but it was like there was a gaping hole in his memory. He was getting frustrated at his memory loss when he suddenly realized that he wasn't lying in his bed. This thought pushed Soul to get up. He looked around startled and saw that he had collapsed in the hallway.

"That's so not cool." He muttered to himself. To Soul, being cool was everything. He wanted everyone to get the impression that he had his life together and that nothing could touch him. The truth was that his life wasn't as together as it seemed. He had never told anybody what happened in his past. Not even his fiancée, Maka. His past was starting to flood his thoughts but he instantly shut out all of the problems in his life and all of the ways he dealt with these problems. Instead, he focused on finding Maka and giving her a long wake-up kiss. Soul entered his bedroom and was shocked to find his bed empty. Ever since he proposed to Maka, she had been sleeping in his bed. It was obvious that she hadn't made it to his bed last night because the bed was still made perfectly with his deep blue comforter. Soul chuckled to himself quietly.

_I don't understand why she has to make up the beds every day; the beds just get messed up again, anyway._ Soul thought to himself. That was an argument that had been going on for years, though. Ever since they had moved in together years ago, to be exact. Soul shook his head and continued looking for Maka. He noticed the door slightly down the hall had a light blaring and he quickly approached. His lover was grasping onto the sides of the bathroom sink, shaking and staring at her reflection in the mirror. He ran in and pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a deep kiss. He felt her wince and he pulled back from her sweet lips and gasped.

"Maka! What the hell happened? You look like shit!" He exclaimed. Soul was right, she did look like shit. There was dried up blood crusted on the side of her face. Bruises covered her arms, which looked more like a trail. This was because it led up her neck and the side of her face until Soul's attention was drawn to a purplish-blue black eye. She stood there completely and utterly confused.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything about last night. What happened?" Maka searched Soul's eyes for any indication that he was lying and that he secretly did remember what happened the previous night. When she couldn't find any trace of a lie, she sighed.

_He must've had way more than a couple beers if he can't even remember what happened._ She thought quietly to herself. "Well, it's kind of a funny story. I was going to walk to the grocery store and pick up some ingredients for breakfast today but when I stepped outside, I fell down the stairs. You came back from drinking with Kidd and Black Star a little later and found me on the ground. You tried to help me up, but you were so drunk you kept on dropping me." Maka didn't have the heart to tell Soul what actually happened. _If he really doesn't remember hurting me, then why should I remind him? It would be better for all of us if I kept this a secret from him._

"Damn, Maka that sounds so uncool. Are you okay? You aren't hurt too bad, are you?" He asked.

"I'll be okay, I guess…but, Soul?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"How much did you drink last night?" She decided she wasn't going to let him off the hook completely. She was still highly upset and pissed off at the fact that he drank much more alcohol than he said he would. She just wanted to avoid having another…issue…like last night happen again. Soul sighed and put his fingers to his temple. His headache was starting to increase in intensity and he wasn't in the mood for a lecture at the moment.

"I don't know, lots." He responded. Maka just stared at him.

"Funny, because when you made the plans to go to Black Star's you told me you were only going to have a _few_ drinks. Since when did few translate into lots?" She wasn't in the mood for any bullshit and was trying hard not to grab the book laying next to the toilet to Maka-chop her partner in the head.

"Well, we just started drinking and I guess I forgot or something." What was up with Maka? Why was she suddenly trying to criticize him for drinking? It was totally uncool.

"Forgot? Soul, you told me you weren't going to drink too much!" She couldn't believe that he wasn't more concerned about how he got carried away with alcohol the previous night.

"Does it really matter?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes it really matters! I thought you were going to be back and only slightly _buzzed!_ I sure as heck didn't expect you to come home a bumbling drunk!"

"Why can't you leave me alone about this? So I drank too much, does it really matter? Jeez, Maka it's not cool that you're bothering me about this!" Maka stood there with her mouth open and her head shaking.

"I can't believe you, Soul. I just can't believe you." She stated quietly before ducking under him and exiting the bathroom. Soul stood there for about two seconds surprised at her quiet exit and then quickly trailed after her.

"Maka, come on! I just drank some alcohol, is that so bad?" Soul asked. He didn't see what was wrong with the whole situation. They were fighting over _alcohol_. Maka approached the door of her room and glared back at Soul who was now right behind her. Then, she entered her room and slammed the door in his face. She didn't bother locking the door because she knew Soul wouldn't bother her. Instead, she flopped down on her bed and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe Soul. Why would anybody want to go out and drink so much that they blackout and can't remember what even happened? Especially with what happened the previous night. She crawled towards her pillows and pulled her blood red covers over her head. The last thing she wanted was Soul to walk in and see her sobbing. Of course, that's exactly what happened.

Soul opened the door gently after about 5 minutes of uncertainty on whether or not it would be safe to confront Maka. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her more. He approached the lump underneath the blankets and gently placed his hand on them. Maka stirred but ignored Soul. She tried to stifle her sobs but it was obvious to Soul that she was crying because she kept on breathing sporadically. Soul sighed and sat down on her covers.

"Maka…" He began but quickly trailed off. He didn't know where to begin. Its hard to figure out what to say when you don't even know the problem. He heard a muffled response from underneath the covers so he took that as encouragement to continue. "Maka, I don't understand what happened or why you are so upset about me drinking but I am extremely sorry. It would just help if you…talked?" Soul winced as he waited for a response. He half expected a book to come crashing into his skull. Instead, he just heard a sigh. Soul knew there was no way he was going to get Maka to talk as long as she was hidden under the covers. So, he lightly lifted them up and crawled right underneath. Almost instantly lust filled Soul's entire body at the sight of his meister looking so innocent and vulnerable. Unable to stop himself, his fingers stroked Maka's side making her tremble the slightest bit. Then, he delicately pulled himself into her back and snuggled up to her warm and shaky body. He couldn't resist taking her ear in his mouth so he lightly nibbled on the lobe before he gently kissed it. Softly, he whispered, "Will you please talk to me?"

Maka ignored the desire that was beginning to shroud her senses and burn through her. Instead, she rolled over to face him and took a deep breath to steady herself. Finally, she responded.

"I…I was scared when you came home drunk. You were…a completely different person and I was afraid something serious was going to happen to you. Soul, we're supposed to be getting _married_. I don't want anything to happen to you." Maka explained softly. Soul suddenly felt pain spreading through his heart. It all made perfect sense. Maka had a really good reason to be angry with him. He was out drinking until the early hours of the morning. And when he came back home, he must have been so drunk that he was acting completely out of the ordinary.

_Now that I think about it, that _was_ the first time I let Maka see how drunk I get. _Soul thought. _Why was I so careless?_ He thought about explaining that this wasn't the first time he's had that much beer and how he constantly gets drunk. He instantly brushed this idea away, though because that would involve telling her things that happened in his past that he never wanted to discuss, again. Instead, Soul focused on how extremely sorry he felt for worrying Maka so much. He pressed his nose gently against hers. "Maka, I am so sorry." He whispered. "Is…is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

Maka looked deep into those red eyes that had the power to make her heart stop in its tracks and saw the shame that lay there. She gently touched his face and nodded.

"Will you never get that drunk, again? Please?" Soul nodded.

"Maka Albarn, I won't drink alcohol ever again."

"Promise?" She asked, surprised."

"I promise." They kissed tenderly as if to make the promise official. Maka tried to ignore a feeling that lurked deep in her gut that this promise wasn't going to last.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! So many things have happened in my life from computer viruses to being just plain busy. I think I'll spare everyone all the details. :P I also debated about combining the ideas from chapter 3 with chapter 2 and making one long chapter but after many nights going back and forth between the two, I decided against it. The good news is that I've already been working on chapter 3! Yay! Everyone won't have to wait as long! :D I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very eventful, I had to make this chapter full of plot build-up, . but don't worry some fun stuff (I hate the word stuff D:) is on the way! :)**

**-ramunebaka**


	3. Broken

**I love hearing all of your reviews about my story! It helps encourage me to write more because I know that there are people out there who actually like my work. I always judge my work harshly and I can't tell you how nice it is to know that I'm just overreacting. I wrote this chapter last night and I was eager to post it for you all to read today. Although, since I wrote it so late at night, it might not be as good of a quality. I'm sorry about that! D: Please review! It keeps me motivated! xD It's my goal to read the stories of my reviewers :3 Just a way to return the support! :D Anyways, enjoy! xD**

**-ramunebaka**

Never Again

By: ramunebaka

Chapter 3: Broken

Later that day, Soul and Maka were approaching the old basketball court they used to play on when they were younger. Their close friends were already waiting for them on the courts. Soul chuckled when he remembered how they even got here.

After cuddling and kissing, the couple had taken a long nap together. They almost forgot that they had already made plans two days ago to play basketball with their friends. It was Black Star who reminded them. He decided to repeatedly call each of their cell phones until reluctantly, Soul woke up and answered. He was jolted awake by screaming on the other end. Soul was too sleepy to understand what Black Star said but he could have sworn it was something about how if they didn't show up at the courts; he was going to teach them a lesson for doubting his "greatness". Soul mumbled something to him and hung up. Then, he glanced at Maka who was startled out of her deep sleep, too. That was because Black Star's voice had the power to be heard from miles away. Soul remembered how he kissed her nose and told her they didn't have to go to the courts if she didn't want everyone to see her bruises. Maka had insisted, though, on showing up because they had already made the plans and it would be stupid to back out now.

Soul wished that they had backed out because as they walked up to their friends, they heard large gasps followed by a shocked silence. Black Star was so surprised that he dropped the basketball he was holding. It rolled away to the far end of the court. Everyone was too preoccupied to care about the orange ball. The game seemed so miniscule now compared to the mess currently known as Maka Albarn. Soul winced at the reactions of his friends. He wished he could have done something to help Maka yesterday and their expressions of terror made Soul feel extremely useless. Maka just looked away from her friends who were staring at her as if she were a different person. Tsubaki gently reached out for Maka and pulled her in for a hug as Patti broke the silence.

"Maka! Wh-what happened? Are you alright?" Patti asked, waiting for her chance to hug her. Liz couldn't help but stare at Maka's wounds so she crossed her arms, huddled into herself and examined the ground to stop herself. Black Star on the other hand, was gaping at Maka with his jaw to the ground. It was obvious he wasn't going to stop staring at Maka anytime soon. Maka was passed from Tsubaki's gentle arms to Patti's overly concerned ones. Maka looked over Patti's shoulder to see Death the Kid staring tentatively back at her. His eyes were filled with the most concern and care out of all her friends. Maka realized right away that he wasn't staring at her bruises but simply straight into her eyes and his gaze was lingering there. Maka brushed off this fact and removed herself from Patti's grasp to stand next to a completely silent Soul.

"Nothing, really. I was going out to buy ingredients last night for breakfast today but I took a nasty fall down the stairs. It was no big deal, I swear. Thank you guys for your concern but please, you really don't have to worry about me." She didn't notice Kid glaring at Soul throughout the entire explanation. Everyone apologized and asked Maka if she was really up to playing basketball. Maka smiled, "Of course I'm up to it!" She learned when she was younger that it was just easier to play basketball instead of trying to read on the sidelines. She would just end up being forced to play, anyway. They split into teams and began to play some intense basketball for quite a few hours.

When Maka and Soul arrived back home, they each took a shower before finally flopping into bed. It was 8:30 and they were exhausted from all the basketball they played. They fell asleep locked in each other's arms and filled with warmth and compassion from head to toe.

Maka woke up with a start. At first, she couldn't figure out what made her wake up. She realized she had left Soul's loving embrace. So, Maka reached for Soul's strong arms again but found space next to her- empty and cold. Then, as if to confirm her fears, she heard the front door click shut.

Maka didn't know how many hours had gone by. All she knew was that she was left alone with no idea where her fiancée had gone or what he was doing. She didn't understand what drove him to walk out of the house late at night without even telling her. How often had he done this in the past without her ever knowing? There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she thought about all the possibilities of what Soul was up to. Was he out drinking? Was he partying at a club? _Is…is there someone else? _Maka desperately began to hope and pray that Soul was just out getting some fresh air. It took all of her strength not to lose her control and begin sobbing uncontrollably.

Suddenly, she heard someone fumbling with the front door until it opened and soon after slammed shut. Heavy and clumsy footsteps stumbled up the hall. Slowly but surely, Soul's drunken figure staggered into the room. With a flash, the previous night's events came flooding into Maka's mind. She immediately tensed when she saw him approaching where she lay in the bed. Her heart dropped and she felt bile rise as he stood over her, examining her. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what was to come next. The stench of liquor consumed her. She felt like she was suffocating by it even though the logical part of her mind was trying to tell her it was all just her overactive imagination. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Soul leaned towards her and every inch of her body was fighting her. She was burning with the need to run. To run fast. To run far away and never return. She ignored her instincts and winced as his rough fingers made contact with her sweaty skin. Soul lightly trailed his hand down Maka's body before he collapsed onto their bed.


	4. The Discovery

**I can't believe how long it's taken me to write the next chapter. What happened was I had all kinds of different things I wanted to happen but I couldn't stand the way I was writing things to happen. The order seemed off...and then the actions seemed off. What happens in this chapter might be slightly out of character for Maka so I'm sorry for that! D: I'll explain in the next chapter before I start the story up why it makes sense. . As of right now, I don't have as much time to work on writing chapters. I have classes this year and a ton of homework. I'm trying my best to work this fanfic into my schedule. So far, I have already started the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the delay but please review. :D When I don't really get reviews, I kind of lose focus. It's not that I'm dependent on reviews, I just get even more motivated to put the chapters out faster. Anyways, enjoy!**

**-ramunebaka**

**P.S. In an attempt to get this up for you guys ASAP after realizing how long I procrastinated, I wrote extremely fast…I am so sorry if this chapter isn't as full of quality as the other ones! D:**

Never Again

By: ramunebaka

Chapter 4: The Discovery

It was 4 am when Maka decided she couldn't take it anymore. There was no way she was going to get any sleep lying next to the man that had scared her half to death that night. She decided that it was a good time to get out of bed and take a shower. She tiptoed out of their room and into the bathroom. Maka stripped off her clothes and entered the shower. She ended up staying in there until all the hot water had been used up. Throughout her shower, she tried to calm herself down after everything that had happened but found herself having a hard time to forget. Maka exited the shower and got dressed for the day but decided to stay in the bathroom for a while because she wasn't prepared to see his face.

Eventually, Maka decided to leave the bathroom. She figured it was as good a time as any to go out and deal with the situation at hand. When she exited the bathroom, the house was still silent and she didn't hear any activity going on. Maka entered the kitchen to check the time on the clock and saw that it said 6:30. She threw up her hands and felt her anger rise. She usually got up at 5:30 each morning and Soul woke up at 6:00, no matter what. On top of that, today was Soul's day to cook breakfast and he apparently couldn't even bother to complete this task.

With her anger almost boiling, Maka stormed into their room and saw that Soul was sprawled across the bed. He was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Furious, she approached the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. She chucked it at his head- hard. All Soul did was smack his lips and roll over. Maka screamed and lunged on Soul. She thrust her fists into his sides and relentlessly attacked. She knew that she was overreacting and that she went too far; the only thing was that this wasn't simply because Soul had overslept. It was a build-up of all the ways he had behaved and things he had done to hurt her. Soul snapped awake and shoved Maka aside. As fast as he could manage, he leaped out of bed and entered a fighting stance.

"What the _fuck,_ Maka!" He screamed.

"What the fuck? You _know_ what the fuck is wrong!" Maka ran over to Soul and started to slap him. "Why the _fuck_ do _you_ keep getting _drunk_?"

"Not this again, Maka!" He barked through gritted teeth.

"_Yes_, this again! You _promised_! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Soul rolled his eyes and left the room. He grabbed his shoes and made his way towards the front door. "I'm _not _done talking to you! Why do you keep leaving?" Maka demanded.

"I'm not dealing with this right now! I'm leaving again and I don't give a shit what you say!" With that, Soul stomped out slamming the door behind him.

Maka was left alone in silence. She slumped against the wall and began to bang her head against it. Her tears trailed down the wall, leaving stains. She cried until she felt like she couldn't cry anymore. Maka didn't understand what was going on with Soul. _Why is it that when we are so close to spending the rest of our lives together, he falls apart?_ Maka tried to sort things out when the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, she detached herself from the wall and moved to answer it. Kid was on the other side of the door smiling away.

"Hello Ma-Maka?" His smile instantly dropped the second he realized that Maka had been crying. Kid rushed in and shut the door behind him. Maka suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy. Unable to hold her balance, she collapsed. Instinctively, Kid caught her in his steady arms. All of the crying she had done had made her weak. Kid easily picked Maka up bridal style and carried her to the couch. Gently, he laid her down and knelt on the floor beside her. "Maka…are you okay? What's going on?" Maka refused to answer. She didn't have the heart to tell the truth.

_Lying just seems so much easier,_ she realized. Kid overlooked her silence and glanced around him.

"Where's Soul?"

"N-not…not here." It was the only truth she was prepared to tell him. Kid sighed.

"Look, I know none of our other friends suspect anything, but I think I know what's _really_ going on here." Maka gasped and looked away as she felt tears begin to trickle down her face again. "Don't worry, I'm just letting you know I'm here for you. Whenever you're ready to tell me what's going on, I promise I'll be there to listen, no matter what." Kid squeezed her hand reassuringly. That was all it took to make Maka sob uncontrollably. Kid instantly got off the ground and gently slid himself underneath Maka's head. Maka sat up and used his shoulder to cry on. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Then, he rubbed her back in an effort to sooth her while she cried her troubles away.

When, Maka eventually stopped crying, she rubbed her sore eyes and looked up at Death the Kid.

"What were you even doing here, anyway?" She wondered aloud. Kid took a deep breath and sighed. Then, he looked Maka right in the eyes and began:

"Well, I would be lying if I said I came here to see Soul." He paused, "Listen, Maka, I came here to see you because I have something I need to say to you." Kid delicately grabbed Maka's hands. "I- I care about you. Not just as a friend... In fact, I care about you so much more than a friend. Ever since we first met I've cared about you. I always have and I always will. I know you're getting married to Soul soon and I'm really happy for you. I just felt that you should know my feelings for you. " Maka suddenly realized how she had moved her head so that their lips were lightly touching. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to Kid's.

He pulled away reluctantly, unsure of what to do. He decided on whispering a murmured, "Thank you."

That was all Maka needed to hear for suddenly she captured his lips again. Their kisses were short and sweet- not demanding or forceful in any way. Kid softly caressed her and broke apart their kisses in order to kiss her nose. Then, he began to get up. "I…I really should go."

"No, don't!" Maka exclaimed as she jumped up to grab his arm. "Please don't leave me! I'm scared…I don't know what to do!" Kid slowly turned to face Maka who was now tugging desperately at his arm.

"Maka…I have to go. My father needs me to go on a mission. I would stay if I could. Listen, if you're ready to tell me what is going on or if you need me for any reason whatsoever, _please_ don't be afraid to call. It doesn't matter if I'm two seconds away or halfway around the world. If you call, I will drop whatever I'm doing and come to you as fast as I can, I promise."

"Okay." Maka stated, unsure of whether he was telling the truth or lying like Soul did. Kid started for the door once again. She decided to trust his promise, just this once. "Kid?" He turned. "Thank you. That means the world to me." Kid ran back and kissed her tenderly. Then, he turned, smiled back at her and walked out the door

Maka stumbled back, suddenly aware of her actions. "What did I just do?" She asked herself while nervously pacing the room. She couldn't believe that she had made a move on Death the Kid. She was supposed to be getting _married._ What was she thinking when she did all of that?

_I won't call him. I'll let this all blow over and we can go back to being _just_ friends. Soul doesn't need to know about this, either._ Seeming happy with her decision, Maka noticed the basket of laundry sitting by the closet. She decided that it would be good for her to ease her racing mind by doing some busywork. So, she turned and headed for the closet to wash up some clothes.

The closet concealed a stackable washer and dryer. Maka started to pick up various items of clothing and tossed them into the washer. Whenever she got to a pair of pants or shorts, she would always checked the pockets on their clothes to make sure nothing important got into the washer. Maka reached for Soul's pants and felt around in the pockets. Her hand brushed across a baggie that was placed in there. Maka pulled it out to inspect what the baggie was and gasped. She flung the baggie across the room as quickly as she could. She couldn't believe her eyes. What she had just found in Soul's pants was absolutely and positively weed.


	5. Punishment

**Thank you for your reviews I appreciate it a lot. I couldn't wait to finish this chapter and I'm in the middle of working on the one after this. That chapter might either be extremely short or only an okay length…I am thinking it might be extremely short and only a page long or so because it is really powerful and I don't want to ruin it with any other thing tied in the same chapter. :P Please review! Even people who already have before! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far! It makes me **_**excited**_ **to post new chapter and not feel like work. This chapter…it was a hard one to write. Let me just say this before you read so you understand, (I don't think it will ruin anything or something but it is important that you read this:) Soul seems OOC lately and this chapter is something I know would never actually happen but he IS on drugs. I have more reasons but those you will have to find out later on down the line because they are part of the plot. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**-ramunebaka**

**P.S. I am EXTREMELY sorry for how long it took me to post this…I've been so busy and I was so reluctant to post this chapter 'cause of what happens. D: As consolation, I'm posting a Jack and Elizabeth one-shot for all of you Pirates of the Caribbean fans! :D Okay, **_**now**_** enjoy!**

Never Again

By: ramunebaka

Chapter 5: Punishment

_What am I going to do? _Maka wondered as she tried to recover from the initial shock of finding drugs in Soul's possession. _How _dare_ he? What could possibly be so wrong in his life that he turned to drugs?_ Maka couldn't help her feelings of frustration and anger. How could she have lived with Soul for all these years and it wasn't until recently that she was finding these things out?

She retrieved the baggie from the ground carefully as if it was a bomb set to explode. Figuratively, it _was_ a ticking time bomb. Suddenly, the door opened down the hall. Maka jumped and almost lost grip of the drugs when she heard it. Sure enough, Soul waltzed in like nothing was wrong. Maka held the baggie behind her back and rushed over to greet him. There was something wrong about him but she couldn't quite place it.

"You took your time coming back." Maka snapped. Soul rolled his eyes and stretched.

"Yup."

"Is that all you have to say? Seriously?" She was exasperated. Was it his _goal_ to piss her off?

"Pretty much." Soul retorted nonchalantly. He was acting like he was too cool to care.

"Wow. I can't _believe_ you! Do you think this is some joke? You leave without telling me, get drunk, break promises and to top it all off, I find _this_!" Maka pulled the baggie away from behind her back and held it up so Soul could see her discovery. Soul instantly lunged and ripped the baggie from Maka's tiny hands before returning to where he stood before.

"Where the hell did you find this?" He demanded.

"In your pants pocket. What the fuck are you doing, Soul? What in the hell is so bad that you turned to drugs?" Maka exclaimed. Soul scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I wouldn't understand? I'm your _fiancée, _Soul! I'm perfectly capable of understanding!" Soul simply stood before her with a bored expression on his face. Maka dived for Soul and pushed him against the door. She had his shirt balled up her fists. "How _dare_ you!" She slammed him into the door. "All you've done lately is behave like a completely different person. Don't you know this is hurting me? That this is breaking my heart?" Silence. "I can't _believe_ you! Why would you do drugs?" She paused to get ahold of herself. Suddenly, she realized what was off about him. His clothes were buttoned wrong and the stench of weed and perfume reeked from Soul's body. "Oh, this is fucking wonderful! Who's the woman, Soul?" She asked.

"Th-"

"You know, I'm shocked that you would do this! What's _wrong_ with you?" Maka pushed him into the door again and ripped the baggie of weed from his hands. "You need to wake up Soul! I'm not going to take this! If you wa-" _Slap._ Maka stepped back, dumbfounded.

"Shut up! It's none of your business what I do! So just shut up! You have _no_ idea what's wrong in my life. If I want to get high, drunk or anything else, I will do so! You can't stop me!"

"Wh-wh-" Maka began until Soul glared daggers at her.

"It looks like you need to learn your lesson. Very well, here's your punishment." Soul lurked towards Maka like a lion hunting its prey. Maka felt her tears begin to pour down as she slowly backed away. This made Soul's anger flare.

"You will _not_ back away from me!" Soul harshly yanked Maka back to him. She yelped in pain. He tossed her carelessly to the ground and dropped down on all fours above her.

"No… NO!" Maka screamed in hysterics. Soul grasped her hair and pulled it taut.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you! Do you understand me?" Maka simply nodded, too petrified to _say_ anything. She instinctively tried to push him off of her- using her strength she had built up as a meister. It was no use. Soul simply grasped Maka's hands which still contained the baggie of weed and thrust them above her head. With his free hand, he sloppily began to remove Maka's shorts. He haphazardly tossed her shorts aside and ripped off her panties in a hurry.

Then, he fumbled with his own pants until his erection sprung out. Forcefully, he thrust into Maka. She bit her tongue down as hard as she could to keep herself from crying out in agony. She was biting her tongue so hard she could taste the blood trickling down her throat. Soul continued thrusting into Maka harshly until, thankfully, he finished. Then, he lay down on top of Maka.

Eventually, he sighed and pushed up her shirt and bra. She tensed in fear but instead of hurting her, he kissed everywhere he could. In-between kisses, he would tell her what would usually have been sweet nothings. Instead, they made bile rise up Maka's throat.

"I love your flat stomach." Kiss.

"I love your soft breasts." Two kisses.

"I love your slender neck." Kiss at the base.

"I love your perfect pale skin." A kiss on the chin.

"I love you." This last sentence was a whisper before he took her lips into his own. Maka reluctantly kissed Soul back- not daring to refuse. He then grabbed the baggie of weed and roughly pushed himself off of Maka.

"That's your punishment. I'm going to take another hit. I'm most likely going to fall asleep afterwards." He had suddenly switched back into the monster that she didn't know. Soul walked into their room and held onto the door before stopping to turn around. "_Don't_ come bother me," He paused, a sudden devious look consuming his face, "Unless you wish to be punished again." He laughed manically and shut the door behind him. Maka let a sob escape her as her sense came rushing back to her. She slumped to the ground, defeated. She was exhausted and finally broken at last. _Soul raped me. He _raped_ me._


	6. Slice

**I am SO sorry that it took me so long to post this..I've been backlogged with so much stuff to do! D: I hope you guys weren't waiting too long…The story is going to start picking up soon, I promise! I've been trying to figure out how to connect all the ideas that are running around in my head right now and so far, it's working. I've started to write the next chapters after this to hopefully minimize the amount of time it takes for me to update in between. One thing I wanted to mention was that I have become a Beta Reader now…If anybody is having any problems with anything (even just writer's block!) I would be more than happy to help It's my goal to start updating more because I have so many other stories/oneshots planned. It's another goal to help out fellow writer's with their fanfictions. Currently, I've been bad about updating because I've been working on some of my other stories that I have. I'm first and foremost an author of original stories…Those are going good! I'm in the publishing process of one of them and the other stories I'm developing. If anyone knows a good place to get published or anything, PLEASE contact me! Okay, enough chattering. ENJOY!**

**ramunebaka**

Never Again

By: ramunebaka

Chapter 6: Slice

_I love your perfect pale skin._

The thought whispered through Maka's mind. She instantly pushed back what he said.

_I love your perfect pale skin._

"No." She murmured, trying to push the thought away.

_I love your perfect pale skin._

A shiver ran through her body.

_I love your perfect skin._

_Your perfect skin. _

Slowly, it was becoming clear.

_Perfect skin._

_Skin._

That was it. Her lips turned upward as a sudden bittersweet thought walked through her mind. She glanced down at her skin and suddenly became filled with the insatiable desire to change. Soul was no longer who he said he was and she didn't want this monster to touch her. Maka got up and entered the kitchen. She was starving. Not for food- for blood. Maka saw the knife she had left out that morning and felt the need consume her entire being. She picked it up with her hand quivering in anticipation. Slowly, she pushed up her sleeve and positioned the knife atop her "perfect" skin. She put slight pressure on the knife and gasped in pleasure as a thin sliver of her skin parted ways and allowed the warm crimson liquid to seep through.

Encouraged by this, Maka pressed deeper. She was entranced by the intricacies of the way her skin cut. She took her finger and traced the pattern that was starting to form, dragging some of the blood around with her. The pain was strong but felt unworldly. She was cutting to _feel_ something other than sadness. Maka finally felt alive with emotions of pleasure intertwined with pain. She stayed there for a while, slicing deeper and gasping before moving to another spot. Once she made three sufficient slices, she lay back and felt her life slowly, drop by drop, fade away.

Maka was pulled out of her drowning slumber by a ringing. It took her a minute but finally, she realized that the ringing was her cell phone that was placed precariously on the granite kitchen counter. She abruptly yanked her sleeves down and grabbed her phone. She was afraid the noisy ringing would wake Soul up. Maka flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" She hissed.

"Hey. Geez, why are you being so quiet?" Liz's voice rang through the receiver.

"Because…Soul's sleeping."

"Oh. Well, perfect! The girls are going shopping. Get ready, we're coming to pick you up." Maka suddenly grew uneasy. What would happen if she left without telling Soul? Normally, he wouldn't care. But what would happen if the _monster_ found out? She shuddered and decided she didn't want to anger the monster that was controlling her fiancée.

"I can't." She found herself saying.

"Why not? If you need time to shower and throw some clothes on, we can wait." She was making jabs at the fact that Soul and Maka have sex. _Or used to._ Maka thought.

"That's not it! I just don't think I'm allowed to." She winced. She needed to stop slipping up about what was going on.

"What do you mean? _Allowed _to? What, is Soul your father now? And when have you _ever_ obeyed your father-or anyone for that matter- anyway?" Liz was pissed. Maka had to hold the phone away from her ear because Liz was screaming so loud. She sighed and decided she didn't want to deal with her friends, anyway.

"Look, have fun. I gotta go." She hung up the phone before Liz could protest. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she had slept the night away. Soul would probably get up soon. This thought made her start for the shower, desperate to wash away the disgusted memories of rape and the crusted blood that laced her arms.

**This is a short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! D: I'm almost done with Chapter 7 so it's not all bad. Please review!**

**ramunebaka**


	7. Sins

**As always, thank you SO much for all your reviews! I really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about my story. For all of you who are questioning whether this should truly be a SoulxMaka pairing, please PLEASE wait. By the end of my story, it should all make sense. Just wait and you'll see how this is supposed to work out. As for the reviewer, Samanthabaker, I listened to the song you suggested and LOVE it. It totally fits with my story! I actually have a long list of songs that kind of go along with this fanfic if anyone is interested. MusicSoundsMySoul14, you're absolutely right. Maka was so filled with despair that she cut herself, but she isn't suicidal. She needed to feel something because her life is spiraling downward and has become a living hell. I have friends who cut themselves, too. I hope I don't offend anyone with how I described it, though. I understand that it's not the same for someone who **_**doesn't**_** cut, that people wouldn't understand. I tried my best at capturing the emotions I've only read about and heard about from my friends who've done so. If anybody has any questions or wants to talk about my story or even would like some help on your own, please PM me. I'll **_**for sure**_** PM back and I'd like to talk to people about writing, anyway. Again, I'm always excited to help people with their stories just as I hope people would like to help me out with mine. I can't stress how willing I am to become a beta reader to my fellow readers so please feel free to request me! I want to apologize for how long it took me to release this chapter. It's been one of those times where everything comes crashing down around you. So much has happened in my life and of course, right after I got extremely busy. I made this chapter longer than the others so that it would make up for the times to come. For the next few weeks, I'm going to be **_**swamped**_** with things I need to do. I'm sorry for being so unreliable right now! D: Wow, I'm really rambling... Okay, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**-ramunebaka**

Never Again

By: ramunebaka

Chapter 7: Sins

The past was pulling at Soul fiercely. When he was younger, he could successfully put up barriers. As the years have gone on, his inner demons finally found a way to break through. He winced as his skin tingled from pain he thought he had forgotten long ago. A slap here. Punches there. More and more pain building up until the clear voice of a woman rings through.

"Come here, Soul. _Prove_ that you love me." He wanted to puke. He was desperate to get away from his past. In his desperation, he reached for the baggie of weed. He rolled a joint, lit it and took a long drag. He sighed as slowly, all the pain, all the past demons drifted away. And for one precious moment, he realized what it was he did to Maka, the love of his life. The monster whisked him away as a single tear fell. _What the hell have I just done?_ It was his last thought before the monster took even that away and Soul was left with nothing but the choice to succumb to darkness.

Maka had finally finished showering and was peacefully reading when Soul walked out of his room. Instantly, she felt every muscle in her body tense at the sight of him. It was clear he had taken another hit which made her more nervous. He stumbled over to where she sat, clutching her book like a shield. Hands on hips, he bent down to peer into her eyes. She tried to pretend like she wasn't frightened of him but it wasn't working.

"Black Star called. He, uh, wants me to hang with him. I'll…I'll be back later." He breathed out, breath reeking of marijuana. He could barely form a clear sentence from the amount of pot he had taken. Maka nodded quickly, flinching at how close he was to her. For a split second, she noticed as his eyes softened, as his hands gently reached for her. He looked like Soul Eater Evans again- the man she had fallen in love with. It didn't last long, though. The monster had snatched Soul up again. He drew back and promptly left, leaving Maka utterly confused. _How could he be so different yet exactly the same?_ The question was better left unanswered. She surveyed the room around her and sighed. There were too many recent experiences that happened in the house and it was starting to close in around her. She literally felt suffocated by the sheer memory of it all. Maka was desperate to escape the house, if only for a little while. She threw on a hoodie and sweatpants, no longer interested in showing off her thing yet toned legs and desperate to hide the gashes on her arms. She left the house, never looking back.

Maka was wandering the streets of Death City, staring at all the people who passed by. She had her hood pulled up high in hopes that she'd blend in with her surroundings. Every now and then, she would pass couples who were obviously in love. Absentmindedly, she clutched her chest. Everything that happened was damaging her heart. She wasn't sure how much longer it would be until her heart completely shattered. She was slowly slipping under the surface, into a hell far worse than figurative Hell. Her greatest nightmare was finally out to get her. The monster inside Soul already broke her of her confidence. How much longer would it be before Maka Albarn- Meister Extraordinaire was a distant memory?

Wham! She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice she ran into someone. Maka looked up from where she was knocked to the ground.

"Sorry." She muttered while she began to pick herself up. She was intercepted by the man's outstretched hand. Maka immediately winced and drew back, her hood falling down in the process.

"No, I'm sorry….Maka? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Within seconds, Death the Kid was on his knees by her side. She couldn't help but put distance between their bodies. She would not allow herself to trust any man- friend or no. Kid seemed to sense this and instead, drew away himself. "At least talk to me, please?" He asked. She was blinking back tears when she met his face.

"I'm fine." She managed to whisper through clenched teeth.

"Prove it." She knew that there was no way she could. Maka slumped, defeated.

"Thought so." This time, he gently placed his hand out, a careful offer. Maka bit her lip before she finally decided to take it. He helped her up and they fell into synchronized step. "I've never seen you in a hoodie before." Kid commented. He didn't really know what to say but he knew he shouldn't start in on what he really wanted to say. At least, not just yet. Maka simply responded with a shrug. "Where you going anywhere?" She shook her head. Kid sighed and pulled her along behind him.

At first, Maka began to tug her hand free. "Trust me." He pleaded. She relaxed and let him guide her to his perfectly symmetrical mansion. Through the years, Kid's obsession with symmetry had faded. Now, he only reacted to the most severe cases of asymmetry. Although nobody spoke about it, everybody assumed Shinigami-sama advised him to see a therapist. Either way, Kid had healed and his friends appreciated it. He pulled Maka along all the way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was black and white, the counters a black finish and the cabinets around were pure white. An island lay in the middle and barstools surrounded it. Kid pulled out one of the barstools and patted the cushion. Maka glanced at it and sat down.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"No." She responded quietly. Her stomach growled loudly at that instant. Kid chuckled.

"Well, your stomach says otherwise." He walked behind the counter and began to pull out items for his dish. Maka laid her head in her hands and watched Kid as he worked hard over the stove.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I always have. I cook the majority of the dinners around here. Trust me, you don't want Liz and Patti in the kitchen." Maka cracked a smile at this. It was true, they probably would set the whole kitchen on fire. "When I was younger, I was determined to master the art of symmetry while cooking. Now, I just like being able to make delicious meals."

"That's nice, though." Maka said. "Does it ever bother you?" He turned around, his golden eyes piercing hers.

"Does what ever bother me?" he questioned.

"Asymmetry. You used to break down completely, even in battle. I was wondering how you feel about it now."

"Well, occasionally I have the urge to breakdown. For the most part, I don't even notice it anymore. I can't tell you the last time I ran home to fix a painting that was tilted slightly. I've also found beauty in asymmetry. I'll never prefer it over symmetry but there are more important things in my life, now.

"I feel like I can _finally_ breathe. I've never had focus in my life because every little thing got to me. But now? I've learned to let that all go." He turned off the pot behind him and started to arrange it into a bowl. Kid quickly presented Maka with a soup that looked absolutely amazing. It was homemade chicken noodle soup. "Eat up." He said. Maka didn't object. She quickly began to eat, eager to fill up her empty stomach.

"This is really good!" Maka exclaimed. Kid smiled one of his most genuine smiles.

"Thank you." He examined her for a moment and decided now was just as good of a time as any to start in on her. "Hey, Maka?" She made a noise in her throat signaling she was listening. "Yesterday, when I visited you, you seemed set up. Today… oh, how should I say it… Today, you appear…broken. It's like something happened to you and now all of your spirit…all of your willpower…all of your stubbornness…is gone. It's just gone." She stopped eating but wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I know, you probably don't want to talk to me about this at all. I'm just worried about your safety. If something's going on that jeopardizes your safety or your happiness, I promise you that I will take you away from the situation. Our friends will help me. We're all worried about you and care about you. I need to know you're okay. I need to know you're safe."

There was a long moment before Maka met his waiting gaze. She forced herself to smile.

"I'm okay. I'm safe. Don't worry about me, nothing's wrong." Maka's eyes said otherwise. Kid saw all the fear, all the pain lying inside those green irises. He knew from the bottom of his heart that what she said was absolutely and completely a lie. He sighed.

"Good, I'm glad. Don't be afraid to tell me if anything changes, okay?" She nodded. "Well, it looks like you've finished your soup. Perhaps it is time for you to be placed in a more proper seating arrangement?" He assumed a butler stance and approached Maka. She looked at him, confused. Death the Kid placed his gentle hands underneath her and carried her, bridal style, to the living room.

"Put me down!" Maka gasped.

"No!" Kid exclaimed. Maka felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards and before long, she was giggling and trying to get out of his grasp. Kid laughed with her and managed to hold onto her until he dropped her onto the couch. He sat down next to her and both of them caught their breath.

Kid grasped her dainty hand and began to trace patterns with his fingers, glancing at her to make sure his touch was allowed. Her eyes stared back, cloudy with delight. He continued his exploration of her hand with his right hand while he brought his left hand around her shoulders.

Mindlessly, Maka touched her forehead to Kid's. It wasn't long before their lips found one another. They remained in liplock for a long time. Each kiss began gentle and lingered with the promise of a pleasure they could only imagine. It was Kid who broke the kiss. He knew it was wrong to kiss her when she was already taken. Maka seemed to understand. She rested her head on his shoulder and they cuddled in a comfortable silence.

"I need to go back, Kid." Both were reluctant to leave each other's grasp. It seemed like hours had gone by when it had only been 15 minutes. Maka made herself get up and she began to head towards the door.

"Wait, I'll walk you home."

"O-okay, thank you." They began to venture through Death City, both trying to think of something to say. They were about two blocks from Maka's apartment when she stopped him.

"This is good enough, Kid." He sighed.

"Okay."

"Goodbye." She began to turn away but Kid reached out for her.

"Wait!" Maka slowly turned around to face him. "Maka, any time you need someone or need to be cheered up, _please_ call me. I know I've said this before but I want you to actually mean it when you say you will."

"I-I will. I promise. For real this time."

"Good. I'll see you around." Kid shoved his hands in his pockets and reluctantly began to walk away.

"Kid, thank you so much." She realized she had ran up and hugged his arm. "For everything." Kid spun around and allowed her entrance into his arms. He pressed her forehead gently against hers and smiled. Maka brought herself up to lay a soft kiss against him. A groan of pleasure escaped the back of his throat and he pulled away, smiling. He kissed her nose lightly and left her there to walk home.

Maka skipped all the way home, smiling like an idiot out of sheer joy. She threw open the door and almost instantly, her joy was washed away. The reality of her life came back to her and suddenly, she just wanted to run. Run straight back into Death the Kid's arms.

_How could he make me feel so happy? Make me forget about what is going on with my life?_ Maka wondered. It was true, when Kid was with her, she completely forgot about what was going on with Soul. She was just…happy. _Could he by my salvation? My angel sent to rescue me from Hell?_ She didn't know and personally, she was too tired to find out. Maka shuffled down the hall past her shared bedroom and straight to her bed. She wanted some quality sleep and sincerely hoped she would not be interrupted by Soul.

Maka was jolted awake late in the night by the sound of the door closing. She could hear a woman giggling and Soul's deep chuckle.

"Shh..Let me go see where Maka is." Soul loudly whispered. There was shuffling down the hall until Soul peeked into her room. Maka quickly stilled her breath and shut her eyes, not wanting to be caught awake. "Perfect! The coast is clear." Soul left Maka's room and giggled and flirted with the woman as he closed the door to his bedroom- their bedroom. Maka's eyes snapped open and she desperately began pinching herself, hoping it was a dream.

**So there ya go! I'm sorry it took so long to update! To make up for it, I'm going against my word and making another fanfic story… If any of you are fans of Big Time Rush, check out my new fanfic I'll be posting shortly…If you have any questions or anything feel free to PM.**

**Also! Review! I even have anonymous reviews turned on! Reviews help force me to write more and make myself find time! Anyways, I'll hopefully be uploading a new chapter soon!**

**-ramunebaka**


	8. Letter to Followers (Off Hiatus and why)

Dear everyone who has still followed and favorite this story,

First off, thank you so so so so much for following and favoriting my fanfic. That meant a lot to me and trust me, it still does. I know, I know…It's been YEARS since I've updated. Those of you that have still stayed subscribed mean a lot to me. Now I know this isn't another chapter and you may feel like I've given you false hope…but I PROMISE that this isn't false hope. I plan on returning to and I especially plan on finishing this fanfiction. I just wanted to take this time to explain why I've been on hiatus for so freaking long….

I have had a TON of ups and downs the past few years. The biggest change of my life was when I discovered that I have Type 1 Diabetes. For those of you who don't know, this is considered the "juvenile" diabetes. It is the most dangerous type of diabetes. I have to wear an insulin pump and constantly stay on top of my blood sugars. I spent about a year or so truly recovering from this diagnosis. My fasting blood sugars were 330 (which means every single time I ate my sugars spiked to the 700s and 800s). Normal range is 70-170. My a1c was 12.1% (this is the memory of blood cells and the average blood sugar readings from the past 3-6 months) 6-7% is normal. I was completely off the charts and horribly ill. I almost ended up in the hospital on my deathbed and in a coma. Luckily, we caught it before that point. If anyone EVER has questions about symptoms/how I manage/ANYTHING please don't hesitate to PM me. I will answer any questions you have. I'm doing excellent now and I feel like I can do anything. This is such an improvement because I used to get up to put my dish by the sink and have to sleep for 2 hours to recover. NO EXAGGERATION.

College has also happened…. I'm entering my last sophomore semester before I enter into the Nursing Program as a junior. I'm super stoked to actually start my career and move on with my life. I always kept thinking back to my fanfiction and how I wanted to complete it but I always got bogged down with homework and other issues (we had car accidents, medical issues, etc. My family has bad luck 3)…. I have some time (and motivation) to begin working diligently on my chapters again. I can't promise that they will come super fast, but they are coming. I'm focusing on my next chapter tonight for a bit (mixed in with some scholarship essays).

I would love to give a special shout-out to **Idon'tcareaboutstuffs. **This user was one of the main reasons I was prompted to upload this letter to my followers. I may have found their PM half a year later, but I managed to reply. Thank you so much for PMing me and showing me people actually still remember/care somewhat about the story I was creating.

I'm going to do my best to upload ASAP…I'd expect it by the end of this week or next. You all are truly awesome and I hope things have been going well in all of your lives. Seriously, I'm still shocked you guys are subbed to this..xD So, while it's been a while, here's to hoping my work is still somewhat decent. I think after a (what was it, 3 years? The guilt is setting in now….) hiatus, my writing should have improved a decent amount. Maybe….You guys can be the judge of that. :)

With very very very much love, shock, respect, and excitement,

ramunebaka


End file.
